Question: $\dfrac{6}{3} - \dfrac{3}{8} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 8}{3 \times 8}} - {\dfrac{3 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{48}{24}} - {\dfrac{9}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{48} - {9}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{39}{24}$